


Frida's Delivery Service

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Frida's Delivery Service [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A young witch who moves to a new town.





	1. Chapter 1

A girl packs her bags and walked out of her house.

She has bright blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

She wears a red bow, a black dress and black flat shoes.

Frida said "Mama, Papa, Nikita and Anita says that when a young witch turns 13, she leave the house."

A black cat nodded

"What do you mean witches wears black."

A black cat meowed

A black cat joined Frida as she walked into a car.

Frida sighed "Goodbye Spain"

Mexico....

A boy was writing on a paper but a bully throws a paper ball at him

He has curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin with freckles. He wears a yellow and orange striped shirt underneath his black cat hoodie, blue pants and brown shoes.

His name is Manny Rivera

"Manny Rivera to the principal's office"

The students laughed at Manny

Manny growled and walked out of the classroom.

Manny walked outside but Frida bumped into him as she was flying.

"Manny I like you to meet Frida Suarez!"

Frida carries a broom.

But Manny saws a black cat

A black cat meowed

Frida said "Uh-oh?"

Manny said "That was the most unlucky black cat I've ever seen"

A black cat began to said in a mexican accent "Who are you calling unlucky!"

Manny screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Manny walked into his house but he saws his parents with Frida.

Maria said "Manny come meet the witch who's gonna be living next door to us!"

Manny's jaw dropped

Rodolfo said "Would it be great with Frida's cheerful energy around the house"

Manny said "We came back with the litter of puppies".

Frida gasped "I....LOVE....PUPPIES!"

Frida summoned the puppies

Maria and Rodolfo awed until the puppies turned into ghosts.

Manny growled

Frida gulped

Rodolfo picked up a ghost puppy

Manny facepalmed


	3. Chapter 3

Frida walked into her room that looked like a girl's room.

Frida said "Okay I can work with this"

An idea popped into Frida's mind.

Frida chanted

Manny hears the fireworks.

Manny walked into Frida's house and went upstairs to her room.

Manny's jaw dropped

Manny sees the pink curtains with skulls and a home creek Ingrid bed.

But Frida bumped into Manny

Frida said "Sorry Manny"

A black cat said "I think she has a point"

Manny growled

Frida began to bounce on her new bed.

Frida sanged ~That's better~


End file.
